Wonderful Radio
by Apriltaste
Summary: Melalui suaramu aku dapat melihatmu, mengenalmu hingga merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan nyata darimu. HUNHAN/OH SEHUN/LUHAN/GENDERSWITCH/PWP/ROMANCE/HUNHAN 520 PROJECT.


**Wonderful Radio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN 520 PROJECT**

 **(HUNHAN'S FIRST PWP PROJECT)**

 _ **Wo Ai Ni**_

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **MATURE CONTENT !**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam tangan berwarna silver yang melingkar indah ditangan kirinya terus ia pandangi. Jemari lentik itu terus menekan _keyboard_ secara bergantian dengan cepat. Memindahkan beberapa file musik yang harus ia dengar. Kemudian, hanya beberapa helaan nafas kasar yang terdengar. Kurang dari lima menit dan wanita yang sedang duduk dibalik monitor komputer itu belum selesai memilih lagu romantis yang akan ia putar untuk sesi acaranya kali ini.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut bergelombang coklatnya yang panjang itu bernama Luhan, seorang _Announcer_ yang bekerja disalah satu stasiun Radio swasta yang terkenal di Seoul –Cool FM- Lima tahun terakhir ini bukan hanya jabatan _Announcer_ yang ia pegang, ada jabatan lain yang harus berada pada tanggung jawabnya. Menjadi seorang _Music Director_ pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Bersyukurlah Luhan, tak akan susah payah mengatur sendirian semua jenis lagu yang masuk pada _playlist_ nya di komputer. Untungnya, _Music Director_ di kantornya bukan hanya dirinya saja. Luhan harus berterimakasih pada Chanyeol yang mempunyai _Sense of music_ yang benar-benar membuatnya dapat mendesah lega sekarang. Sejujurnya, Luhan terlalu malas memisahkan jenis musik pada filenya. Dan Chanyeol lah yang akan melakukan itu semua dengan desahan putus asa yang tertera jelas pada wajah idiotnya.

Tepat sebelum ia menekan tombol _On-Air_ pada _Audio Mixer_ besar didepannya, pintu ruangan kedap suara itu terbuka. Berdirilah Chanyeol disana dengan buket bunga mawar yang berada di tangan kanan lelaki itu.

"Lagi ?" Luhan berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol yang hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kedua bahunya yang diangkat. Sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan rangkaian bunga misteriusnya.

Luhan meletakkan buket bunga itu tepat disamping _Audio Mixer_ nya, sepasang matanya memandang kumpulan tangkai mawar yang selalu membawa kartu ucapan dengan kata yang sama. Dahinya berkerut ketika menyadari kartu ucapan yang sekarang memiliki warna berbeda. Sebelumnya berwarna kuning, dan sekarang ? merah muda.

Rangkaian mawar itu selalu dikirim tepat sebelum Luhan memulai acaranya. Setidaknya jika dihitung ia mendapatkan Buket itu selama empat tahun terakhir. Empat tahun dimana ia membawakan acara unggulan radio ini - _Wonderful Radio-_ Acara yang berisi kumpulan lagu-lagu romantis, curahan hati para pendengar yang akan di selesaikan oleh Luhan dengan _quotes of love_ pada penutupnya. Acara yang selalu dinanti setiap satu minggu sekali pada akhir pekan.

Berulang kali, pada awalnya Luhan mengira pengirim buket itu adalah salah satu pendengarnya. Tapi apakah mungkin jika pendengarnya yang setia itu selalu mengirim buket bunga tepat sebelum ia menyampaikan kata pembuka pada acaranya ? mungkin ada orang dalam yang melakukan ini. Atau mungkin ini semua ulah Chanyeol ? Ah tidak, Lelaki itu bahkan ikut menebak siapa pengirim anonim yang selalu ia deskripsikan dengan gambaran seorang lelaki _nerd_ dengan buku novel yang selalu berada di tangannya.

Sekarang, biarkan Luhan menebak Isi kartu ucapan itu. Ia berani bertaruh jika isi kartu berwarna merah muda itu akan sama dengan kartu ucapan lain yang selalu ia kumpulkan pada kotak dibawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Selalu dengan kata _Selamat bekerja,Semoga harimu menyenangkan._ Ya Luhan yakin dengan kalimat itu walaupun sekarang warna kartunya telah berbeda.

 _When i lift my head and look at you,_

 _You softly kiss me on the cheeks._

 _Would you, would you, would you,_

" _Oh yes i do." – Red Velvet._

Lagu sialan, Lagu itu memenuhi ruang siaran ketika Luhan berhasil membuka acaranya dengan beberapa kalimat. Niatnya, Luhan memilih lagu itu karena ia baru saja mendapat curahan hati pendengarnya yang merasakan cinta pertama. Tapi apa yang malah ia dapatkan ? Sebuah perasaan berdebar ketika jemari lentiknya membuka kartu ucapan yang sempat ia acuhkan. Bahkan sekarang mata indahnya telah berbinar ketika merasakan perasaan indah yang memenuhi rongga hatinya. Ia seolah tak percaya dengan kalimat yang tertulis disana.

 _Hai Luhan, Aku pendengar setiamu selama empat tahun terakhir._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Would you be mine ? – Oh Sehun._

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika menyadari siapa pemilik nama yang tertulis disana. Jadi selama ini, lelaki itu mengawasi acaranya dari waktu ke waktu ? jadi selama ini lelaki itu mendengarkan suaranya melalui frekuensi udara ? Luhan masih pada rasa tak percaya yang menguasai seluruh hatinya. Walaupun Anonim itu telah mengaku, membuat sebagian rasa penasaran Luhan terjawab sudah. Lelaki yang selalu mengirim buket bunga itu adalah Direkturnya sendiri, Direktur muda yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Oh Sehun, lelaki dingin yang selalu Luhan puja didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Sehun sudah gila sejak lima tahun terakhir, lelaki itu telah jatuh cinta dengan salah satu staffnya. Awalnya, Sehun tak percaya apa itu _Love at first sight_ sebelum pada akhirnya seorang wanita cantik dengan senyumannya yang mampu menawan hatinya mampu mematahkan kepercayaannya terhadap semua itu.

Pada awalnya, Sehun hanya memantau bagaimana wanita itu bekerja. Di tahun pertama lelaki itu tak pernah memantau langsung, hanya melalui Manager Radionya –Kim Junmyeon- yang selalu menjejalinya dengan berbagai perkembangan tentang si Cantik itu.

Hingga Junmyeon menyarankan kepada Sehun, untuk memberikan Luhan sebuah program acara sendiri. Dengan alasan, wanita itu mampu membuat pendengar jatuh cinta dengan suara lembut serta intonasi indah yang dimilikinya. Singkat cerita, dan Sehun menyetujui saran Junmyeon.

Tahun kedua hingga sekarang, Sehun dengan langsung memantau acara yang dibawakan oleh Luhan melalui _generic monitor speaker_ yang dipasang khusus didalam ruangannya. Setiap satu minggu sekali pada akhir pekan di jam setengah delapan hingga sepuluh malam. Dapat dipastikan ruangan Sehun yang terletak pada lantai paling atas itu penuh dengan suara milik Luhan.

Dan suara itu memenuhi telinganya selama empat tahun terakhir, hingga berhasil menggetarkan hatinya. Sebelum akhirnya Sehun memutuskan menjadi Anonim yang dengan setia mengirim buket bunga untuk Luhan tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Termasuk wanita itu sendiri.

 _Wonderful Radio_ , Sesi Acara yang selalu didengarkan oleh Sehun. Seperti saat ini, acara yang dibawakan oleh Luhan dengan suara merdunya. Sial, Sehun bahkan bisa bereksi ketika mendengar suara wanita itu. Entah sejak kapan wajah cantik Luhan selalu terbayang dikepalanya ketika acara itu dimulai. Terang saja, sesuatu di tengah selakangannya tak akan bisa diam ketika suara Luhan terus memenuhi pikirannya.

Berkali-kali, Sehun mengelus kejatanannya yang mengeras dibalik celana bahannya, lelaki itu sempat tersenyum miris ketika menyadari hanya dengan suara Luhan dapat membuatnya kehilangan kontrol. Suara indah Luhan terlalu memenuhi pendengarannya hingga ia berfantasi jika saja wanita itu yang berhasil menenangkan kejantanannya yang mengeras.

Jemari panjang miliknya ia bawa kebalik celana bahan yang ia kenakan ketika suara tertawa Luhan mengalun dengan lembut. Sehun menutup kedua matanya dan membayangkan jika Luhan yang sedang mengelus penisnya sekarang. Lelaki itu membayangkan tentang lekuk tubuh sintal milik Luhan yang selalu menari-nari tepat didepan matanya.

Sehun menggeram ketika telapak tangannya yang kasar mengelus dan memijat penisnya secara beraturan. Suara Luhan terus memenuhi ruangannya, membuatnya lebih berkeringat dengan sebelah tangannya yang terus mengocok penisnya. Ia hampir sampai pada klimaksnya ketika Luhan sedikit bersenandung melalui speakernya. Suaranya begitu lembut hingga Sehun merasa bahwa ia kini sedang berada pada puncaknya, dengan gairah yang sebentar lagi meledak dibawah sana.

Sehun gila sekarang.

Bahkan hanya dengan suara Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran ketika melihat Luhan keluar dari ruang siaran dengan wajah berbinar. Berbeda dengan satu setengah jam yang lalu ketika wanita itu mendapat buket bunga misteriusnya lagi. Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu ?

"Kau kenapa ? kehabisan obat ?" Lelaki itu bergidik ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menurutnya terlihat mengerikan sekarang.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah hanya memandangi Chanyeol sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan senyuman yang ia berikan.

"Selamat malam Tuan Park, semoga harimu menyenangkan !" Hanya itu kalimat yang diteriakkan Luhan ketika meninggalkan lorong kantor dengan senyuman menakutkan.

Entah berapa kali Luhan kembali menatap jam tangan _silver_ nya, sudah jam sepuluh lebih lima belas malam dan _lift_ itu seakan turun dengan lambat. Ia jadi kembali berpikir ulang untuk menggunakan tangga darurat karena posisinya sekarang berada di lantai sembilan, lantai kedua dari atas yang ada pada gedung ini. Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggunakan tangga darurat, sedikit menakutkan jika melewati tangga darurat sendirian. Pandangannya ia bawa kedepan ketika mendengar sebuah denting halus pertanda pintu _lift_ yang terbuka. Nafasnya tercekat, otaknya seolah bekerja lambat untuk memastikan siapa lelaki yang berada didalam sana dengan setelan jas kerja abu-abu miliknya. Oh Sehun, berdiri disana dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang ia arahkan pada Luhan.

Daripada kembali menunggu lama, Luhan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk memasuki ruangan sempit itu. Berdiri membelakangi Sehun setelah memberikan hormat pada atasannya itu. Pintu _lift_ tertutup dan kemudian berjalan lambat menuju lantai dasar.

Entah apa yang Luhan rasakan, yang jelas suasana di lift menjadi canggung. Yah, walaupun Luhan tipikal wanita ramah yang akan berbaur dengan siapa saja dengan mudah. Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak berlaku untuk Sehun mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu ada kejadian yang membuat dadanya berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Nona Lu." Tubuh Luhan menegang ketika ia merasakan sebuah pelukan kuat yang berasal dari balik tubuhnya. Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dengan hembusan nafas halus tepat pada telinga kirinya.

"Maaf Tuan, pertanyaan yang mana ?" Tubuh kecil itu sedikit bergetar ketika menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. _Hell_ , posisinya benar-benar tak menguntungkan sekarang.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, kau sudah mengetahuinya Luhan." Dengan sekali sentak, Sehun berhasil memutar posisi Luhan menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Lelaki itu terus merapatkan tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan terejebak diantara dinding _lift_ dan tubuhnya.

Luhan hanya merasa jika waktu mungkin berhenti sekarang, karena yang wanita itu sadari hanya deru nafas hangat tepat didepan wajahnya. Tubuh Sehun terlalu rapat dengan tubuhnya. Beberapa detik berganti dan Luhan merasa pandangannya seperti dikunci dibawah sorot tajam milik Sehun membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu, kau juga menyukaiku nona manis." Sial, suara rendah milik Sehun membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya. Aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh lelaki didepannya benar-benar membuat tubuhnya melemah.

Dengan berani, Luhan membalas sorot tajam milik Sehun sebelum akhirnya wanita itu sedikit menetralkan suaranya yang terasa tercekat ditenggorokannya. "Maaf, saya benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Anda Tuan." Luhan tak seratus persen serius pada ucapannya, wanita itu mencoba menggoda Sehun dengan seringai yang ia tampilkan pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau sengaja ingin menggodaku ?" Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sehun dengan suara rendahnya untuk membalas kalimat Luhan. Yang Luhan sadari kemudian, tubuhnya benar-benar dihimpit dengan sesuatu yang lembab meraup bibirnya.

 _Lift_ ini mungkin terlalu sempit untuk mereka berdua, tapi tidak untuk sudut sana yang membuat mereka bekeringat. Sehun terlalu antusias dengan leher putih milik Luhan. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya bisa meremas surai hitam lelaki didepannya dengan desahan atau geraman yang tertahan. Sehun terlalu panas untuk malam ini.

Sesuatu yang mengeras di balik celana Sehun dapat Luhan rasakan tepat didepan pahanya, wanita itu memukul Sehun ketika lelaki itu masih sibuk mengisap bibirnya secara bergantian. Sehun yang mengerti memilih melepaskan tautannya pada bibir Luhan dan memandangi wanita dengan wajah memerah didepannya tersebut.

"Hentikan Sehun.." Hanya itu yang dapat Luhan katakan ketika wanita itu mendapat nafasnya kembali.

"Aku akan menghentikannya jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Hell, Sehun menyeringai dengan pandangan yang masih menatap bibir merah milik Luhan. Wanita itu bisa habis di tangan Sehun malam ini. Sehun telah kembali memajukan kepalanya hingga hampir meraup bibir Luhan, tapi wanita itu sadar dengan pergerakan yang dibuat Sehun, ia memundurkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan menjawabnya." Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat raut bingung pada wajah tampan Direkturnya kali ini. Yang diminta hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, Sehun benar-benar tipikal lelaki arogan.

"Luhan, Would you be mine ?" Suara milik Sehun mampu membuat Luhan tersenyum, wanita itu hampir meneteskan air mata bahagianya ketika Lelaki yang dipuja didalam mimpinya itu mampu mengucapkan kalimat yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat sebelum pada akhirnya "Yes, i do Oh Sehun." Kalimat miliknya langsung diputus dengan ciuman memabukkan milik Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin yang dilakukan mereka kali ini bukanlah sebuah kenyataan yang diharapkan. Mungkin hanya sebuah bayangan mimpi indah yang tak pernah mereka duga. Tapi, inilah kenyataan yang mampu membuat Luhan tersenyum pada pagi hari. Mungkin, hari ini akan ia tandai sebagai salah satu hari yang membuatnya bahagia.

Luhan terkikik pelan ketika menyadari sebuah usakan halus pada dadanya, wanita itu merasa geli dengan apa yang terjadi pada dadanya. Sebelah tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus surai hitam lebat itu dengan lembut.

"Sudah pagi sayang, bangunlah." Ya, Luhan berada disini. Ditengah-tengah ranjang brukuran _King size_ bersama lelakinya. Dibawah selimut yang membalut tubuh polos mereka berdua. Terlalu cepat memang untuk ukuran sepasang kekasih yang baru saja memulai cerita mereka. Tapi jika semua dilakukan atas dasar cinta mau bagaimana lagi ?

Luhan kembali tersenyum ketika mendapatkan jawaban dengan gelengan heboh didalam sana, apalagi dengan pelukan erat yang diciptakan oleh Sehun.

"Sehun, semalam kau tak memulangkanku. Dan hari ini aku mendapat jadwal di Radio. Pekerjaanku belum selesai." Itu gumaman Luhan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menyingkirkan selimut putih itu hingga merosot pada pinggangnya. Membuat terpaan udara dingin menyapa kulit putih bagian atas tubuh Luhan. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat wajah kesal milik Luhan yang menurutnya mampu membuat wanita itu beribu kali lebih cantik. Apalagi pada pagi hari dengan pancaran binar yang memenuhi sorot mata indah itu.

"Baiklah, pergilah mandi dan aku yang akan menyiapkan sarapan." Hanya itu kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun sebelum pada akhirnya lelaki itu bangkit dan mengecup bibir wanitanya sekilas.

"Kau yang terbaik." Luhan tersenyum hingga kedua kelopaknya menyipit, membuat Sehun kembali menghujami wajah cantiknya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Membuat Luhan terkekeh geli dengan tawanya yang menggema memenuhi kamar milik Sehun.

Lelaki dengan paras tampan bak seorang Dewa itu berdiri dibalik konternya, menggunakan celemek hitam dengan beberapa bahan yang siap untuk ia ubah menjadi sebuah hidangan lezat. Beberapa menit berlalu dan sentuhan terakhir miliknya pada masakannya telah ia berikan. Dengan langkah panjang yang santai, Sehun membawa hidangan untuk dua orang dan menatanya pada meja makan.

Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika sepasang tangan kurus melingkar pada pinggangnya dengan erat. Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan senyuman yang mampu membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali. Luhan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tampan sekali ketika memasak." Itu pujian yang Luhan berikan untuknya. Sehun tersenyum sembari membawa Luhan untuk menuju tempat duduk yang telah disiapkannya.

"Mulai hari ini, biasakan untuk melihat lelaki tampan yang sedang memasak." Balas Sehun sembari menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan Luhan.

Tak banyak yang Sehun masak untuk hari ini, hanya _spaghetti_ dan _salad_. Karena menurutnya itu semua tak terlalu rumit untuk sarapan di saat seperti ini. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan yang sepertinya terlalu asik dengan menu sarapannya. Bibirnya penuh hingga membuat kedua pipi gembil itu menggembung dengan rona merah samar yang muncul disana. Sehun terkekeh ketika ia melihat ada noda makanan di sudut bibir wanitanya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sehun sembari mengusap noda itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ketika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, sorotnya mendapati lelaki itu tersenyum hingga matanya seperti bulan sabit. Begitu manis dan membuat desir menyenangkan pada rongga dadanya.

"Sehun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Luhan mentap Sehun dengan dalam. Lelaki itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya hingga ia menarik nafasnya dengan pelan dan mengeluarkannya dengan satu helaan. Sedikit menakutkan memang jika ditatap Sehun seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau memilihku ? Kau mencintaiku ?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang mempu memenuhi hati Luhan hingga membuatnya sesak. Tak mungkin jika direkturnya ini mencintainnya tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas. Luhan bukan seorang putri kerajaan, bukan juga anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal. Wanita itu sama seperti wanita diluar sana. Wanita biasa dengan rutinitas yang membosankan.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa ?" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, punggung tegapnya ia bawa pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya dengan tatapan miliknya yang tak pernah lepas dari objek cantik dihadapannya.

"Kemarilah." Tangan panjang milik Sehun terulur, membuat gerakan melambai kepada Luhan dan kemudian menepuk pahanya sendiri. Mengisyaratkan Luhan agar duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Luhan membawa tubuhnya berdiri, ia memilih patuh dengan segala yang diucapkan Sehun. Mereka baru mengenal dengan cara yang gila memang, tapi Luhan yakin jika lelaki itu tak mempunyai niat buruk terhadapnya. Tubuh kecilnya mendekat, berdiri tepat disamping Sehun sebelum akhirnya sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh lelaki itu hingga membuatnya terduduk diatas pangkuan Sehun.

Aroma mint menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun kembali memenuhi indera penciumannya. Seingatnya, Sehun belum mandi dan kenapa lelaki itu bisa seharum ini ? entahlah, yang Luhan tahu aroma itu mampu membuatnya bergelung didalam dada bidang itu.

Luhan masih hanyut dalam diamnya, sedangkan Sehun telah menelanjangi Luhan dengan tatapan intimidasi yang lelaki itu berikan seluruhnya pada Luhan. Jemari panjangnya menyingkirkan anak rambut milik Luhan, menyelipkannya dibelakang telinga. Kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan Sehun menikmati seluruh lekuk wajah Luhan dengan telunjuk miliknya hingga berhenti tepat diatas bibir ranum milik Luhan.

"Kau tahu Luhan, Radio memiliki kemampuan _Teather of mind_ ?" Oh ayolah, ini bukan tentang teori Radio, Frekuensi udara atau intonasi yang tepat agar pendengar tertarik dengan semua program acara yang ada di Radio. Ini tentang perasaan, Luhan hanya penasaran kenapa lelaki didepannya sekarang memilihnya, lebih tepatnya memberi perasaan lebih terhadapnya.

Walaupun hatinya berteriak agar Sehun menghentikan teori tentang Radio, tetapi wanita itu lebih memilih menganggukan kepala kecilnya. Membiarkan Sehun berbicara tentang perasaannya sesuai dengan dirinya.

" _Theater of mind_ , dimana pendengar dapat melihatmu melalui suaramu. Membayangkan bagaimana rupa aslimu melalui suaramu yang indah itu Luhan, bahkan dapat menggambarkan sikap yang dimilikimu pada imajinasi mereka dengan suara sialan milikmu yang benar-benar seperti matahari di musim panas."

Sehun masih terus menatap Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya yang menangkup pipi Luhan. Mencoba menahan Luhan agar tak berpaling darinya. Tak boleh, karena Luhan hanya boleh menatapnya mulai dari sekarang.

"Jadi mulai saat ini, kau milikku. Tak ada orang lain yang menikmatimu lagi, bahkan hanya dengan suaramu." Suara Sehun terdengar tegas pada pendengaran Luhan.

"Apakah mulai saat ini aku harus berhenti menjadi seorang _Announcer_ ?" Suara Luhan terdengar lirih, bukannya tak ingin mematuhi Sehun. Hanya saja wanita itu sudah terlanjur mencintari profesinya sekarang. Kepala kecilnya ia bawa menunduk, menahan agar tak ada bulir-bulir yang siap jatuh dari pelupuknya. Jemari kecil itu ia bawa untuk memilin kaos yang dikenakan Sehun. Luhan tahu, ia menjadi lemah sekarang jika menyangkut pekerjaannya. Menyangkut tentang bagaimana ia harus bertahan hidup.

"Jangan menangis, aku tak menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menjadi seorang _Announcer_. Hanya saja mungkin jam siarmu akan dikurangi Luhan. Kau hanya boleh bersiaran satu kali dalam seminggu. Sisanya kau tetap menjadi _Music Director_." Baru kali ini Sehun melihat sisi lemah Luhan. Sehun sadar jika Luhan sama seperti wanita yang lain, wanita itu butuh sebuah sandaran dan perlindungan darinya. Dan Sehun tak boleh menjadi egois sekarang. Benar ia mencintai Luhan dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk wanita itu, tapi Sehun mengerti jika wanitanya mencintai dunia siarnya sekarang. Lelaki itu tak akan bersikap gegabah dengan mengurung Luhan didalam rumah.

Ucapan Sehun mampu membuat Luhan menghentikan aktivitas jemarinya, mengangkat kepalanya hingga sorotnya kembali beradu pada sorot milik Sehun. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika menemukan sebuah keseriusan didalam sana.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu Luhan, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang-orang diluar sana lebih banyak menikmati suaramu. Karena kau hanyalah milikku." Walaupun terdengar seperti gumaman, tapi Luhan dengan jelas mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun. Wanita itu berhambur kedalam pelukan Sehun, menelusupkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher lelaki itu. menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang disukainya.

"Ya, aku milikmu Sehun."

"Dan kau tahu kenapa aku selalu mengirimkan rangkaian mawar itu kepadamu ?" Ucap Sehun dengan mebawa tubuh Luhan sedikit menjahuh darinya. Lelaki itu akhirnya menangkap sorot bertanya pada kedua kelopak milik Luhan. Wanita itu menggeleng perlahan sebagai jawabannya.

"Seperti Mawar, harum tubuhmu dan juga kepribadian yang kau miliki. Kuat dengan duri yang Nampak di luar tapi sebenarnya kau membutuhkan perlindungan didalam." Sehun tersenyum dengan rasa hangat yang mengalir didalam darahnya, wanita itu ia bawa kembali kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menegang ketika sebelah tangan Sehun mengangkat _dress_ miliknya, tubuhnya meremang ketika lelaki itu menampilkan senyuman yang menurutnya mengerikan disudut bibirnya. Mereka belum beranjak dari ruang makan dan Luhan belum berpindah dari pangkuan Sehun. Dan sekarang sarapan Sehun yang sebenarnya akan dimulai.

Sehun membawa kepalanya tenggelam pada leher Luhan, kembali menghisap kulit putih itu hingga timbul bercak kemerahan disana. Semua orang harus tahu jika wanita cantik ini adalah miliknya, tak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Luhan hanya mendongak pasrah dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun yang lelaki itu mau pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya menurut ketika tubuhnya sedikit diangkat oleh Sehun, lelaki itu meloloskan _dress_ merah muda miliknya, tak peduli jika matahari sudah berada pada puncak tertinggi hari ini.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta." Pandangan milik Sehun terasa berkabut ketika menatap lekuk tubuh sintal yang selalu berada pada bayangan imajinasinya. Suara Sehun terdengar seksi bagi Luhan, lelaki itu meremas sebelah payudaranya. Kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara payudara milik Luhan. Wanita itu meraskan hembusan nafas hangat milik Sehun yang menerpa kulitnya.

Kaitan _bra_ milik Luhan berhasil Sehun lepas dengan sekali sentakan. Membiarkan dua payudara milik Luhan menggantung indah dihadapan matanya. Lelaki itu membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering karena Luhan mampu membuatnya kembali pada puncak gairah tertingginya. Lelaki itu meremas payudara milik Luhan secara perlahan hingga wanita itu mendongak kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang Sehun ciptakan. Sehun memuja setiap lekuk apa yang dimiliki oleh Luhan.

Satu payudara milik Luhan, telah Sehun bawa kedalam mulutnya. Menginggit kecil hingga Luhan mendesahkan namanya dengan berat. Sehun berhasil membawa wanita itu kedalam permainannya. Luhan membuka matanya ketika mendapati Sehun yang masih bermain dengan payudara miliknya. Kedua tangannya ia bawa pada pinggang Sehun, mencoba melepaskan kaos putih polos yang lelaki itu kenakan. Sehun yang mengerti membantu Luhan untuk melepaskannya.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan ?" Sehun terkekeh ketika melihat wajah cantik Luhan yang dipenuhi oleh gairah wanita itu. rambut coklat indah milik Luhan terasa sangat pas membingkai wajah cantik milik wanitanya.

Luhan sama seperti Sehun, wanita itu juga berada pada puncak gairahnya ketika melihat tubuh atletis milik Sehun. Wanita itu menelusuri tubuh Sehun dengan jemari rampingnya, membuat sang lelaki menahan nafas ketika merasakan sentuhan pada tubuhnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kerlingan pada satu matanya, mencoba menggoda kembali lelaki itu.

"Berdirilah." Luhan mematuhi apa yang Sehun katakan, wanita itu berdiri membawa kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat meja makan yang berada dibelakang tubunya. Dengan sekali tarikan Sehun melepaskan celana dalam yang Luhan kenakan hingga wanita itu benar-benar polos kembali dihadapannya.

Setelahnya, Sehun menarik celana pendek yang ia gunakan. Membebaskan penisnya yang telah menegang dibalik celana kain itu. Luhan yang kembali terkejut dengan ukuran milik Sehun sedikit menggigit bibirnya, takut-takut jika rasa sakit yang semalam kembali menerpa kewanitaannya.

"Pelan-pelan Sehun.." Nafas milik Luhan terdengar setengah-setengah ketika Sehun membawa tubuhnya untuk turun, sedangkan Sehun telah mengarahkan penisnya agar masuk kedalam vagina Luhan. Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia kembali merasa sesak didalam sana. Luhan benar-benar terasa penuh sekarang, milik Sehun sangat besar dan keras untuknya.

Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya hingga Luhan tersentak, lelaki itu berhasil mendapatkan titik Luhan dengan sentakan pertama. Luhan kembali mendongak dengan desahan nama Sehun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Wanita itu menunduk menatap Sehun yang kini telah bermain di dadanya, kepala lelaki itu ia tekan agar putingnya bisa masuk kedalam mulut Sehun. Lidah Sehun bermain disana, menyelimuti menghisap dan kadang menggigit puting milik Luhan secara bergantian hingga membuat sang wanita meringis. Merasakan sensasi yang telah Sehun ciptakan pada tubuhnya.

Nafas Sehun semakin lama terdengar berat diringi dengan sentakan yang kuat pada pusat Luhan. Penisnya terasa dijepit didalam sana, Luhan begitu hangat. Wanita itu mampu membuat Sehun hampir sampai pada titik klimaksnya ketika Luhan mendesahkan namanya. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan yang membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman panas yang panjang.

Sehun sedikit berdiri dengan sebelah tangan menopang tubuh Luhan, lelaki itu menyingkirkan apa yang ada diatas meja makan. Tak perduli jika ada beberapa piring atau gelas yang pecah. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa berhenti menyentak Luhan, Sehun membawa tubuh telanjang Luhan untuk berbaring diatas meja itu.

Luhan meringis ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuh bagian belakangnya, Luhan tahu jika lelaki itu hampir mencapai puncaknya. Sehun semakin keras dan dalam ketika menyentak pusat tubuhnya dibawah sana. Geraman lelaki itu bahkan terdengar seksi pada telinganya. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat wajah tampan milik Sehun memerah akibat gairah yang kini berada di ubun-ubun.

"Sehun.. Aku.." Luhan merasakan gelitikan ringan dengan sesuatu yang ia lepaskan dibawah sana. Wanita itu telah sampai pada klimaksnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum pada akhirnya tubuhnya melemas karena rasa pening menyenangkan menghampiri kepalanya. Luhan pasrah dengan tubunya yang berada dalam kendali Sehun. Lelaki itu semakin mempercepat tempo miliknya ketika merasa ada cairan yang menyelimuti penisnya didalam sana.

Beberapa hujaman terakhir yang Sehun berikan, Lelaki itu merasa sebentar lagi waktunya akan tiba. Dan sekali hentakan, Sehun mendesahkan nama Luhan dengan cairan miliknya yang menyembur didalam rahim milik Luhan. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan-nya juga tersenyum kearahnya dengan sorot bahagia yang selalu wanita itu berikan padanya.

.

.

.

.

Salahkan Sehun karena Luhan menjadi datang terlambat. Jika saja ia tak menuruti kemauan Sehun mungkin pekerjaannya menyortir musik akan selesai lebih cepat. Tapi Luhan juga harus berterimakasih pada Lelakinya karena ia tak perlu mendapat ocehan pada hari minggu dari manager Radionya.

Tapi memang pada dasarnya mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang buruk untuknya, Luhan berkerja sendiri disaat seperti ini. Hari minggu ini hanya dirinyalah yang bertugas sebagai _Music Director_ , sedangkan Chanyeol ? Lelaki itu mendadak tak masuk kerja karena alasan _klise_ -Ada yang harus diselesaikan- Hanya ada beberapa _Announcer_ yang akan datang saat jam mengudara mereka akan dimulai.

Luhan kembali mendengus sebal ketika ia tak memiliki teman berbicara di ruangannya, biasanya akan ada Chanyeol yang dengan setia mendengar semua mimpi yang semalam menghampiri tidurnya. Tidak biasanya lelaki itu ijin kerja seperti sekarang. Bibirnya mengerucut ketika ada beberapa _genre_ musik yang tak ia mengerti. Pikirannya kembali pada sosok idiot yang memiliki meja kerja disampingnya, hanya lelaki itu yang mampu memahami semua _genre_ musik yang menurut Luhan aneh sakalipun.

"Nona Luhan." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Luhan hingga wanita itu tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar datar di depannya. Junmyeon –managernya- berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat didada. Arogan sekali.

"Ya Tuan Kim ?" Luhan berdiri menanggapi panggilan Jumyeon, lelaki dengan kulit putih bersinar itu berjalan perlahan menuju Luhan.

"Kau _free_ untuk malam ini ?"

" _Free ?_ "

"Maksudku, kau _free_ tidak ? bisa menggantikan Baekhyun untuk membawakan program acaranya malam ini ?" Jumyeon menarik kursi kosong disamping Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya disana, mengangkat kakinya dan kemudian menyilangkannya. Luhan yang mengerti maksud Junmyeon hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Luhan tak bisa menolak karena memang hanya dirinyalah yang bisa membawakan acara milik Baekhyun. Sesekali memang Luhan menggantikan Baekhyun ketika wanita itu tak masuk kerja. Jadi, ia sudah biasa dengan program acara milik Baekhyun.

"Ah, atau begini saja Luhan. Kau tak usah membawakan acara Baekhyun. Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu di akhir bulan. Kau ingat, kau bebas membawakan program acara? kau bisa membawakan acaramu sendiri. _Wonderful Radio_. Bagaimana ?" Junmyeon kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, lelaki itu membawa tatapannya pada Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawa programku malam ini." Ucap Luhan dengan anggukan menyetejui permintaan Junmyeon. Sebenarnya, Luhan ingin segera bergelung dengan selimutnya malam ini daripada membawakan program itu. Tapi, perhitungan bonus akan masuk kedalam kantongnya bukan ? ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk bertahan hidup.

"Oke, selamat bekerja Nona Lu." Junmyeon tersenyum kearahnya sebelum pada akhirnya lelaki itu menghilang dibalik pintu ruangannya.

Luhan kembali berkutat dengan layar datar miliknya, jemarinya berkerja diatas _keyboard_ untuk mencari-cari beberapa lagu romantis yang ia perlukan untuk malam ini. Wanita itu tak sadar karena beberapa menit telah berlalu, ada seseorang yang telah masuk kedalam ruangannya. Lelaki itu mendekat hingga berdiri disamping Luhan yang nampak serius mencari sesuatu yang wanita itu butuhkan.

 _Cup._

Sebuah kecupan hangat Luhan rasakan di pipi kanannya, wanita itu kembali terkejut sebelum pada akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan kemeja hitam mempesona. Sehun tersenyum ketika ia melihat kembali rona merah yang tercipta di kedua pipi Luhan. Wanita itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau tampak sibuk. Belum selesai ?" Sehun meletakan se _cup Americano_ disamping Luhan, kemudian menarik kursi yang tadi sempat diduduki oleh Junmyeon. Luhan memperhatikan _cup_ yang penuh dengan uap-uap mengepul diatasnya itu sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengambil dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Belum." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan hembusan berat diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ada apa ? Kau menemui kesulitan ?" Sehun membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekat kearah Luhan, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat wanita didepannya itu nampak terlihat kesal sekarang.

"Aku harus mengudara setelah ini, menggantikan Baekhyun yang tak masuk kerja." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan merapikan beberapa anak rambut milik Luhan yang nampak berantakan sekarang.

"Tak apa, aku akan menemanimu." Sehun tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya mengecup ringan bibir wanitanya.

"Selama aku mengudara nanti, tolong jangan melakukan hal aneh." Ucap Luhan dengan nada penuh ancaman yang hanya disahuti oleh kekehan ringan milik Sehun.

"Aku tidak janji Nona." Balas Sehun dengan gerlingan nakal pada sebelah matanya. Sebelum pada akhirnya dihadiahi oleh pukulan-pukulan kecil dari kedua tangan milik Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan asik dengan dunia siarnya. Wanita itu terus mengucapkan kata-kata indah dengan binar cerah dalam kedua kelopak indahnya. Sesekali Luhan terkekeh menanggapi apa yang disampaikan para pendengarnya melalui Line telepon atau beberapa pesan yang masuk kedalam monitor komputernya. Beberapa lagu romantis yang Luhan putar dapat membawa Sehun masuk kedalam perasaan bahagia miliknya.

Sesi pertama hingga Sesi ketiga semua berjalan dengan normal. Luhan masih bisa mengendalikan perasaan berdegup yang tercipta pada rongga dadanya ketika tatapan miliknya selalu bertabrakan dengan tatapan dalam milik Sehun. Luhan masih bisa tersenyum ketika membaca pesan dari para pendengar. Dan Luhan masih bisa mengendalikan rasa fokusnya ketika Sehun memberikan senyum terbaik milik lelaki itu ketika dirinya memutar lagu yang dapat membuat suasana menjadi romantis atau lebih canggung untuk dirinya.

Tapi fokusnya hampir hancur begitu saja ketika Sehun berdiri dan berjalan memutar, lelaki itu bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju Luhan yang memasuki sesi ke empat acara atau penutup pada malam ini. Mata wanita itu seolah mengawasi bagaimana pergerakan lelakinya. Takut jika Sehun berulah ketika ia mengedipkan matanya walaupun hanya sedetik.

"Baiklah, karena kita telah sampai pada ujung acara.." kalimat Luhan terputus ketika ia merasa sebuah tarikan pada kursi miliknya. Sial, sepertinya Sehun akan berubah menjadi gila setelah ini. Karena apa yang Luhan lihat adalah Sehun yang berjongkok dibawahnya. Diantara kedua lututnya.

Luhan menahan nafasnya ketika Sehun kembali menyingkap dress selutut yang ia kenakan. Kakinya ia rapatkan agar Sehun tak melakukan tindakan gilanya yang lain. Tolong pukul kepala Sehun sekarang juga karena lelaki itu mulai meraba paha bagian dalamnya dengan jemari panjang yang berhenti pada samping celana dalam yang wanita itu kenakan. Luhan masih ditengah-tengah program acaranya sekarang, dan bisakah lelaki itu menunggu beberapa menit lagi ? Agar suara Luhan tak terdengar mengerikan di frekuensi udara sana sekarang.

"Karena kita telah sampai pada ujung acara.." terpaksa Luhan kembali mengulang kalimatnya yang semula karena berdiam diri selama beberapa menit. Terpaku pada tindakan Sehun yang menggodanya dibawah sana.

"Astaga.." Kata itu tak sengaja Luhan ucapkan ditengah-tengah acara _On-Air_ nya dengan sedikit mendesah, merusak intonasi indah yang sebelumnya telah ia ciptakan. Salahkan saja Sehun yang kini telah melepas celana dalam berwarna merah muda itu dari tubuh Luhan.

"Ah.." Sial, otaknya benar-benar menjadi tak sinkron sekarang, Luhan mendesah ditengah acaranya sekarang. Ia kelepasan ketika sebuah benda hangat terjulur membasahi vaginanya dibawah sana.

Kaki Luhan ia buka semakin lebar ketika merasakan gerakan panas yang Sehun ciptakan dibawah sana. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan program radionya, atau desahan-desahan percintaannya dengan Sehun terdengar melalui frekuensi udara diluar sana. Tapi, otak Luhan masih berjalan normal ia harus menyelesaikan acaranya malam ini.

"Seperti biasa, aku selalu.." kalimatnya kembali terputus karena hisapan kuat yang Sehun lakukan pada klitorisnya, Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan rasa nikmat yang memenuhi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aku mempunyai satu _quotes_ untuk menutup acara ini." Biarkan Luhan dikatakan _Announcer_ bodoh di luar sana karena ia mengucapkan satu kalimat panjang tanpa intonasi yang tepat. Mungkin suaranya benar-benar hancur sekarang.

"Cinta itu sangat kuat. Ketika pergi dari hatimu, ia sekaligus akan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Namun cinta juga sangat hebat. Ketika datang mengisi hatimu, ia mampu kembali menyatukan kepingan-kepingan itu." Nafasnya memendek ketika Sehun sedikit menarik tubuhnya agar lelaki itu lebih leluasa menikmati klitoris Luhan dengan pijatan-pijatan lembut yang jemari panjang lelaki itu lakukan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, di _Wonderful Radio_." Sesi terakhir Luhan selesai dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang memenuhi dahinya. Tombol _Off-Air_ pada _Audio Mixer_ dihadapannya telah berhasil Luhan tekan dengan satu sentuhan.

"Kau gila Oh Sehun." Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar dengan tatapan yang Sehun anggap lucu. Sehun terkekeh sembari bangkit dari posisinya, menatap Luhan dan melepaskan _headphone_ yang bertengger di kepala sang wanita. Luhan benar-benar kesal dengan ulah Sehun, jika saja Sehun bukan Direktur dari stasiun radio ini mungkin Luhan akan menendang lelaki itu keluar sekarang juga.

" _Quotes_ mu bagus sekali Luhan. Aku menjadi lebih mencintaimu." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap kelopak rusa itu dengan dalam. Membawa pandangannya kearah yang ia sukai, pada bibir merah ranum milik Luhan. Bibir itu Sehun kecup ringan sebelum pada akhirnya ia bawa menuju permainan panasnya.

Luhan menurut ketika lidah Sehun bermain didalam bibirnya, memanggut lidahnya dengan hisapan-hisapan keras yang mampu membuat bulunya meremang. Wanita itu selalu terjebak kedalam permainan intim Sehun. Seperti sekarang, ia tak peduli lagi jika masih didalam studio siar. Tak akan ada orang lain yang masuk karena memang hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa malam ini. Ia membutuhkan lelakinya sekarang.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dari tempat duduknya, menghimpit tubuh kecil itu hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kaca studio siar yang nampak dingin ketika disentuh karena terkena embun-embun pendingin ruangan. Sehun tak melepaskan pagutannya dari Luhan, lelaki itu terus menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian.

Luhan mendesah ketika satu jemari panjang milik Sehun menerobosnya dibawah sana. Jemari itu berputar sebelum akhirnya melakukan gerakan keluar masuk pada vaginanya. Kepalanya mendongak ketika hanya dengan jemari panjangnya saja Sehun mampu menyentuh titik ternikmat milik Luhan.

"Berputar sayang." Itu suara Sehun yang meyuruhnya untuk berputar, Luhan menurut begitu saja ketika tubuh depannya menyentuh dinding kaca. Pandangannya menatap kedepan ketika melihat lampu-lampu berkelip dari beberapa gedung pencakar langit atau suasana Seoul malam hari diatas sini. Disaat seperti ini Luhan baru menyadari jika melihat malam dari studio siarnya dilantai sembilan terasa lebih indah.

"Ah.." Luhan terpekik ketika tanpa aba-aba merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorong masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Luhan tahu, Sehun telah siap sekarang. Wanita itu melebarkan kakinya ketika Sehun berhasil menyentak tubuhnya dengan sekali hujaman.

Luhan terengah dengan tubuh menempel pada dinding kaca, wanita itu bahkan hampir saja lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Tubuhnya kembali tersentak ketika dengan keras Sehun memenuhi vaginanya berulang kali dengan penis miliknya yang besar dan panjang. Mereka menikmati malam Seoul dari lantai sembilan dengan desahan-desahan panas yang mampu diredam oleh Studio siar. Geraman bahkan desahan putus asa milik mereka berdua terdengar bersahutan dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang seakan berlomba untuk membasahi tubuh telanjang milik mereka.

Luhan bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi jika kegiatan mereka dapat di lihat oleh seseorang yang berada pada gedung berbeda diluar sana, kepalanya telah terasa penuh dengan rasa nikmat yang berkali-kali diberikan oleh Sehun pada balik tubuhnya. Sekarang, ia hanya tahu bagaimana caranya bernafas dan mendesahkan nama Sehun hingga suaranya nyaris habis.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Suara Sehun terdengar rendah dengan aroma yang selalu membuat Luhan mabuk kedalam pesonanya. Sebelah tangan lelaki itu memilin puting payudara milik Luhan dibalik _Bra_ nya yang masih terpasang. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia bawa untuk menopang tubuh sang wanita agar tak terjatuh.

"Aku juga mencintamu Sehun." Suara Luhan menjadi lebih lirih dengan desahan yang mampu membakar semua gairah milik Sehun. Lelaki itu mempercepat temponya agar ia dapat segera mencapai klimaksnya. Kecupan atau hisapan ia berikan pada leher putih yang selalu ia puja itu. Tak peduli lagi jika besok akan tercipta bekas merah disana.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan, membawa tubuh setengah telanjang yang mulai melemas itu untuk ia baringkan pada sofa yang terletak pada sudut studio. Sehun tertegun ketika berhasil membaringkan tubuh kecil itu, Rambut coklat milik Luhan yang tergerai dengan beberapa peluh pada tubuhnya serta bibir ranumnya yang sedkit terbuka membuat Sehun menengguk ludahnya dengan kasar.

Lelaki itu merangkak pelan pada atas tubuh Luhan. Menyentuh apapun yang dilaluinya, mengecup semua cela kulit putih milik Luhan tanpa ada sejengkalpun yang terlewat. Nafasnya ia hembuskan diatas kulit wanitanya hingga membuat Luhan menggeram, menahan semua gejolak miliknya. Sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun terasa pada seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan terlalu menyukainya hingga sentuhan kecil milik Sehun dapat membuatnya mendesah dengan gairah yang selalu memuncak. Luhan tahu, lelaki diatasnya itu sangat memuja seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Hembusan nafas milik Sehun ia rasakan pada perpotongan lehernya ketika ia juga merasakan sebuah desakan dari penis besar milik Sehun yang kembali memenuhi vaginanya.

Kaki jenjang milik Luhan ia angkat, Lelaki itu ingin lebih leluasa menghentak kewanitaan milik Luhan. Vagina Luhan benar-benar sempit dan membuatnya terbang keatas langit. Sehun menyukai apapun yang ada pada diri Luhan. Lelaki itu mengecup dahi Luhan sembari mempercepat tempo miliknya, Sehun tersenyum ketika namanya ia dengar berkali-kali ketika wanita itu mendesah. Hanya ada dirinya yang ada pada dalam pikiran Luhan sekarang. Pemandangan yang Sehun lihat didepannya membuat gairahnya terus bertambah ketika batang penisnya ditelan habis oleh vagina milik Luhan. Di dalam sana, apa yang Sehun rasakan adalah ketat, hangat dan basah. Benar-benar luar biasa.

Sehun menggeram sembari mempercepat tempo gerakannya ketika ia sadar klimaks akan datang menjemputnya. Vagina Luhan terasa menyempit, membuat penisnya menjadi berkali-kali lebih nikmat didalam sana. Lelaki itu menjilat sepanjang garis leher milik Luhan hingga membuat Luhan kembali mendesahkan namanya dengan pantulan sinar bulan yang mampu membuat wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik.

"Kau milikku." Itu hentakan terakhir yang Sehun berikan, tepat pada titik terdalam milik Luhan. Hingga ia merasa sesuatu diledakkan oleh penisnya didalam sana.

"Aku milikmu." Suara Luhan lirih tapi terdengar menggoda pada indera milik Sehun ketika ia juga merasa ada semburan yang Luhan berikan. Sehun mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Luhan ketika membawa wanita itu berbalik. Kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya, menenggelamkannya didalam sana tanpa ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya kembali.

 _Baby always brand new._

 _There's nothing more that makes me happier than your love._

 _I felt it everyday. – S.E.S_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

PWP Debut ! Tapi gagal..

Ini PWP bukan sih ? sok-sok an ikutan project PWP tapi nulis desahan aja masih belepotan.

Udah deh yha anggep aja PWP nambah pahala dikit kalo nyenengin Yuri^^ Anggep juga project PWP ini adalah bentuk minta maaf para Author yang bulan lalu sempet bikin kalian nangis kejer /haha/ ena kan abis dibikin nangis dikasih yang ena, gapapa yang penting ena.

HAPPY 520 DAY ! Let's be strong together !

Btw, buat yang nungguin One Day harap bersabar karena Yuri masih stuck buat nulisnya. Ketik-hapus-ketik-hapus gitu deh. Maafin ya T_T Doain aja biar cepet dapet ilham.

Oiya, untuk Project PWP ini terbagi dua sesi. Ada Yaoi dan ada yang GS. Untuk Yaoi sudah di update tanggal 10 Mei kemaren. Baca kan ? pasti udah pada baca kan ya ? kalo belum silahkan cek story mereka; **Baby Aery HHS, DearLu09** dan **lolipopsehun.**

Dan untuk PWP GS jangan lupa juga untuk baca story dari mereka; **Catastrophe Reynah, lolipopsehun, Xiugarbaby, FujoAoi, hunhaneffects** dan **AhnMira.**

Ada juga story yang bakal di up barengan; **ramyoon,** **sehooney** dan **sehunhan123.**

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW !

See you in other story :*

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


End file.
